


Lowered Expectations

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxiety, Human Furniture, Kink as Stress Relief, M/M, Stress, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Dan's head is justtoo loud.





	Lowered Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugmod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmod/gifts).



> If you say you're not thinking of that one MadTV sketch when you read the title, you either don't know it or are a liar.

Dan groaned, and he sank down into the Grump couch, his hands over his face.

"What's up?"

Dan couldn't see Arin's face, but he could practically _hear_ the worried look his best friend was shooting him.

"Do you ever find being a person to be just, like, fucking exhausting?"

"I guess?"

Arin's fingers were clicking away on the game pad.

"Like... you have to _move_. You have to think. That's too much responsibility for me!"

"What, you'd rather be a toaster or something?"

Dan snorted.

"I don't think I'd make a very good toaster," he told Arin.

His whole face was turning red, and he wasn't sure how to react to that. 

Why was he blushing so hard?

"Why not?"

"I mean, I can barely cook anything. If I was a toaster, I'd be doing even _worse_."

"But your whole purpose in life would be to _be_ a toaster," said Arin. "So you'd be good at it."

"No, see, that would make it worse," said Dan. "Because, like, then, not only would I be bad at doing a thing, I'd be bad at doing the thing that I was literally created to do."

"Why do you think you'd be so bad at it?"

"I'd suck at it."

"I think you'd be great at anything you set your mind to," said Arin, and he said it with so much confidence that Dan's heart beat a little faster.

"Thanks," said Dan. "Although that's a whole new level of pressure, isn't it?"

"What, you don't want any expectations?"

Arin raised an eyebrow.

He looked thoughtful, and that was a thing that made Dan nervous.

Arin always got that look before he came up with something that was well and truly _filthy_.

And weird.

But fuck it.

He'd had fun - even if it wasn't _sexy_ fun, per se, it was still... fun.

The time with the whipped cream was particularly memorable, although he'd also laughed so hard that time that he'd nearly passed out.

"Dan?"

Arin was looking at him, slightly worried.

"What's up?"

"You didn't answer my question," said Arin.

"Sorry," said Dan. "What was the question?"

"I asked if you didn't want expectations," said Arin. "Geez. How tired are you?"

"Everything has been kinda... y'know, crazy," said Dan, "what with one thing and another."

"Right," said Arin. "So you don't want expectations."

Dan snorted.

"I mean, I'm okay with expectations. They're what we strive for, or with, or whatever. It's just, uh... it's nice to think that sometimes I don't have to worry about that shit. Although not that often these days, because I'm always in my head."

"Yeah, that's kind of a problem you've got, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah," said Dan, and he sighed.

"I know the feeling," said Arin, and he wrinkled his nose. 

"Do you have any suggestions on how to deal with it? You seem pretty chill, these days."

"Nah," said Arin. "I just try to ride the wave."

"Oh my god," said Dan, and he was starting to laugh now.

"What's so funny?"

"That was, like, the most California thing I've ever heard," he told Arin. "You gonna tell me to hang ten as well?"

"Do I look like a fuckin' surfer to you?"

Arin was starting to laugh now, a full, belly laugh, and Dan was laughing along with him, because... well, how could he not?

Arin had the most infectious laugh that Dan had ever heard - it was as bad as diphtheria.

... and that was a sentence that he had just thought, and that got him laughing harder, gasping for breath.

"You okay, dude?"

"Yeah," said Dan, and he was panting, trying to catch his breath. "Hey, so, is diphtheria contagious?"

"... what?"

Arin looked at Dan, his expression comically confused.

"I'm just saying, like, is diphtheria more contagious than, like, smallpox, or Spanish flu?"

"I don't think anything is as contagious as Spanish flu," said Arin. "Or as deadly. But, uh... I don't know. I don't really know anything about diphtheria, except that a sled dog apparently saved a lot of kids from it."

"What?"

"Y'know, Balto?"

"Hm?"

"Oh my god," said Arin, and now he sounded faintly shocked. "You don't know Balto?!"

"I don't really know what you're talking about, no," said Dan.

"Holy fuck," said Arin. "Okay, so first off, how is that missing from your childhood?!"

"Well," said Dan, and now a touch of irritation was sliding into his voice, "maybe you could tell me what you were talking about in the first place?"

"Sorry, man," said Arin, and he reached out, patting Dan on the knee. "Sometimes I forget that, like, we've kinda got a bit of an age gap."

Dan snorted, mollified.

The spot that Arin had patted was already getting a little warm and tingly.

"So what are you talking about?"

"So in the twenties, there was this town in Alaska called Nome, right?"

"Right."

"So in Nome, they had, uh, they had this epidemic of diphtheria, and they didn't have any anti-toxin. Only in the movie, the doctor dude, he calls it "hanti-toxin," which was legit what I thought it was pronounced like until I was, like, twenty."

"Yeah?"

"So Nome is about as close as you can get to Bumfuck, Nowhere without being on an oil rig, and planes weren't really a thing like they are now, and the harbor was all iced in, so they couldn't get a boat in. So they ended up using dogs, only a few of the dogs got lost, and it was this whole dramatic thing, but I don't think too many kids died from it."

"Right."

"And then they made a movie about it in, like, the early nineties, so of course I saw it, since I was a huge nut for animation."

"Right."

"And that's what I know diphtheria from. What do you know it from?"

"I mean," said Dan, "it's just... a thing. It's like knowing about mumps, or rubella."

"... rubella sounds like someone's name," said Arin. "I knew a person who used to go by Rebella."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. They were super into David Bowie."

"Huh."

"But yeah," said Arin. "What were we talking about?"

"Fucked if I know," said Dan, and he was laughing. "Next time on Game Grumps, maybe something a little less grim!"

"You were the one who brought diphtheria into it," Arin said, defensively, and then he was leaning over, turning off the capture, then turning off the mics.

Dan was giggling, covering his mouth with both hands.

Arin leaned over, and he kissed Dan on the side of the mouth, a delicate little brush of lips.

Dan melted into it anyway, his hands going to Arin's shoulders, and then he was kissing Arin, a soft, sweet kiss, deep and tender.

When they pulled apart, they were looking into each other's eyes, panting quietly.

"Oh," Dan said, his voice very quiet.

"You doin' okay?"

Arin's eyes were bright on Dan's face, searching.

Dan gave a long, gusty sigh, and he nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "It's just been... y'know, busy. Tiring."

"I hear ya," said Arin, and he wrapped an arm around Dan's shoulders, pulling Dan closer, until Dan's head was resting on Arin's shoulder, his hair no doubt ticklish against Arin's cheek.

There was a companionable silence, and then Arin spoke up again, and his voice was deep enough to vibrate through Dan's chest.

"Do I put too many expectations on you?"

"What? No!"

"Are you sure? Because, uh, if you feel like I've given you too much responsibility or anything like that, I can, y'know, rummage it around a bit."

"No, no," Dan said quickly. "No, you're doing... you're doing great. As a boyfriend, as a boss, as a coworker, the whole nine yards. You're great."

"You think?"

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "Ten outta ten. Would totally recommend you to other people for working for or being boyfriend to."

"Oh my god," Arin said, and he was beginning to giggle, then cackle. "Holy fuck, you weirdo."

"It's one reason you like me," Dan said, still cuddled up.

Arin was giggling as well, right across the top of Dan's head, and that was an odd, ticklish sensation as well, enough to make Dan squirm, just a bit. 

He wasn't sure what it was he was feeling right now, but he was feeling enough of it that his chest was going to burst.

He also had a half chub.

Hm.

Maybe he needed to poke this a bit more.

There was... something involved in it, but he wasn't sure what it was.

He sighed, a long, gusty sigh, and he held on to Arin's shirt, his arm wrapped around Arin's middle.

"I also like you 'cause you're super hot," said Arin, as if that was an obvious thing that he was pointing out.

The sky was blue.

Water was wet.

Dan was hot.

Dan snorted, and he cleared his throat, his face turning red.

Um.

Why was he so embarrassed?

"Thanks," said Dan, because... well, it was what you said when someone said you were hot, right?

He licked his lips, as something poked at the edges of his head.

"So," said Arin, "you have any ideas for what you wanna do for date night?"

"I've been such a zombie lately," Dan said, and he sat up, stretching, his back cracking. "Would you be okay with just doing Netflix and chill, or would that be a bit too... cheap?"

"Hey man, I am nothing, if not a cheap date," said Arin. "Netflix and chill sounds amazing."

Dan sighed, as guilt and relief warred in his gut.

On the one hand, he was... well, he was totally a shit boyfriend, if he didn't even have the mental energy to even take his partner out to go get food or something.

On the other hand, being able to just cuddle up to Arin on a couch and watch a movie sounded like heaven right now.

Maybe he'd have the energy to do the whole romance thing another day, when all the craziness settled down.

... as if their lives ever calmed down enough for them to be less crazy.

Oh well - he could always hope, right?

Dan stretched, rubbing his eyes, and he yawned wide enough that his jaw clicked. 

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "When we finish this episode, I may just sleep for, like, a month."

Arin snorted.

"We're gonna need you to come in at some point," said Arin. "To say nothing of how Brian might feel about it."

"Brian can do wonderful things without me," said Dan. "You've been to his Luaus." 

Arin made a big show of shuddering and making a face.

"I quiver with fear to think about what Brian might get up to if you weren't around to rein him in a bit."

"You think I rein him in, instead of him reining me in?"

Arin just gave Dan a Look, one eyebrow up.

Dan blushed, but he tried to keep his face level.

Arin rolled his eyes, and he leaned in, kissing Dan on the eyebrow.

There was a little bit of a prickle from that - it was one of those random erogenous zones that always got Dan working, even if it was an especially stupid one.

"I adore you, Dan," Arin said, "but you are a weenie."

"I am _not_ a weenie," Dan said, his tone defensive.

Arin snorted.

"You're totally a weenie!"

"I'm not a weenie."

"You're a weenie. It's okay to be a weenie. There are plenty of great people who are also weenies."

"Well, I'm not one of them," said Dan, and then he was standing up, stretching, and making his way towards the kitchen.

"Keep telling yourself that," Arin called back. 

Dan grinned in spite of himself.

There was something so... comfortable about their back and forth banter.

Even the insults had an affectionate note to them, like a spanking from a friend.

... getting spanked by Arin was a neat experience.

Dan wanted to replicate it at some point, although not just yet.

He poured himself a bowl of coco puffs, and he added the milk, beginning to eat it, the spoon clinking against the bowl.

The sweetness of the sugar woke him up a bit, at least.

Arin came in, and he was looking faintly sheepish.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Mmm?"

Dan, his mouth full of cereal, shot Arin a confused look.

"The, uh, the weenie comment."

Dan finished chewing his mouthful of cereal, and he swallowed it.

"Why are you apologizing for that?"

"I dunno. I feel like I was kinda being a jerk."

Dan shrugged.

"It's all good," he told Arin. "I promise."

"Can I ask, like, a personal question?"

"Go for it," said Dan.

Arin seemed to be in a bit of an emotionally complicated mood today.

Not that Dan would judge him too hard - everyone reacted to stress differently, at least.

Dan would rather help Arin sort out his emotionally complicated moods, than have to deal with Arin being a snappy asshole. 

Which was a thing that almost never happened with Arin, thank fuck.

"So, like... what kind of expectations are weighing you down? Do you feel like... like you owe stuff to anyone, or stuff like that?"

Dan's eyes swept across the empty office, anxiety beginning to twist in his stomach in spite of himself. 

“I just… you know. Everything is… is a performance, or is me doing something for someone, which is fine, ‘cause, y’know, that’s how relationships work, but sometimes I miss when stuff was simpler.”

“Right,” said Arin.

“Even sex,” Dan said, and... wow, that wasn’t a thing he should have said.

Wow.

He was tired.

Fuck.

Arin was frowning, a deep line etching itself between his eyebrows.

“Do you… do you not like having sex with me?”

“No, no,” Dan said quickly. “No, I fuckin’ love having sex with you, it’s great. It’s just….”

“Just?”

Arin had his arms crossed over his chest, and his hands were on his own forearms, bunching the fabric up.

“There’s… there’s, well, there’s the expectation that I’m getting off on it a certain way, that I’m enjoying it, that _you’re_ enjoying it, and it’s all… it’s fun, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes it’s just exhausting, isn’t it?”

Dan was aware that he was babbling, but didn’t know how to stop.

“Like, I love blowjobs, right? But I once had a girlfriend tell me that it bothered her that I was so quiet during blowjobs, and now I feel like I _have_ to make some kind of noise, only most of the noises I want to make end up being, like, weird, or at least they feel like they’re weird, and since they’re so weird, it’s just, y’know….”

Dan stared down at his feet. 

“Y’know?”

Arin sounded awfully… on edge.

Fuck.

Dan had fucked everything up.

“I’m sorry,” Dan said. “Forget I said anything.”

“I mean,” said Arin, “if it was important enough for you to say something about it, it’s obviously something you want to talk about.”

“It just slipped up,” said Dan.

“What, so it’s just been sitting there in the back of your head?”

“... no,” said Dan. “I mean, I don’t think it has.”

“I wish you had told me this stuff,” said Arin, and he sighed, looking like someone had kicked his puppy.

Goddamn it.

Dan walked over to him - three long steps - and then they were belly to belly, forehead to forehead, and he was kissing Arin, with his lips, his teeth, his tongue.

He had his fingers tangled in Arin’s hair, and he was tilting Arin’s head back, so that he could deepen the kiss.

Arin sighed, and he leaned into the kiss, his hands loosely draped on Dan’s hips.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to perform for me,” Arin told Dan quietly. “I know that’s how you work, at least a little bit. But I want you to feel like you can just enjoy yourself.”

“Right,” said Dan, and his heart was beating very fast. 

Fuck. 

“I’m sorry,” Arin said, “that you felt like you had to perform for me.” 

“It’s fine,” said Dan, and he laughed, a little self deprecating. “That’s kinda what I do. It’s what I’m good for, y’know? I’m good for performing, I’m good at sitting there and being pretty for people.”

And then Arin got an interested look on his face.

“You think?”

“Oh yeah,” said Dan. “Sometimes I think it’d be so much easier if people just wanted something… simple from me. 

“Simple?”

“Yeah. Like… I dunno, to make them drinks, or shit like that.” Dan snickered a bit in spite of himself. “Maybe being a toaster _would_ suit me.”

Arin’s expression continued to be thoughtful. 

“How about a footrest?”

“A footrest?”

“Sure,” said Arin, and he was smirking now, just a bit. “No expectations. You just need to stand there and stay still, and keep my feet up.”

“Oh,” said Dan. 

His cock twitched. 

“How do you feel about that?”

“I think I like it,” said Dan. “Although does this count as a kink thing? This feels like it counts as a kink thing.”

“I mean,” said Arin, “you’re agreeing to me dehumanizing you.”

“... I hadn’t thought of it like that,” said Dan, and oh yeah, his cock was getting harder. 

Fuck.

“Maybe we can try something on our date night,” said Arin. “If you’d be up for that.”

“I can, uh… I can see myself being up for trying something like that,” said Dan.

He swallowed, and his throat clicked.

It was very dry.

Arin kissed him on the mouth again, and then pulled away.

“We should finish this playthrough.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dan grumbled, but it was good natured. “Let me just finish eating.”

“Right.”

Arin made his way back to the Grump room, and Dan went back to his coco puffs.

… to find them soggy.

Oh well.

Worth it.

* * *

“So, like, for the me just using you as a footstool thing,” Arin said the next day, when the two of them were eating lunch together, “would you want me to do anything else to you?”

Dan coughed, took a slug of water, and glanced around nervously at the restaurant.

Nobody was listening to them, because… well, why would anyone?

It wasn’t like they were particularly interesting, and it was the lunch rush.

Everyone was eating. 

“I, uh… as long as you just want _me_ , and not what I can do, I think I’m good?”

“So does me fuckingyou fit that?”

In the tone of pleasant inquiry.

Oh god.

Dan was getting hard in his jeans. 

“I’d, uh… I’d be willing to be fucked, yeah, since that’s just you using me.”

“Good to know,” said Arin, and he took a swig of his water. “I’ll send you a message with all the details, before I come over.”

“All the _details_? What are you doing, planning an invasion or something?”

“Nah,” said Arin, “but hey, if you’re gonna be an item for me to enjoy, you might as well be prepared for it, right?”

Oh _god_ , this wasn’t fucking fair. 

How could Arin just… push his buttons so easily, without really trying?

Jerk.

“Gotcha,” said Dan, and he took another bite of his sandwich, the potato chips he’d stuffed into it crunching between his teeth. 

Arin grinned at him, and he looked nervous.

“This is all okay?”

“Of course it’s okay,” Dan said, and he tried to keep his tone reasonable. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I dunno,” Arin said. “I worry I’ll scare you off, or that I’m being creepy or something.”

Dan shrugged.

“I mean,” he said, “this is kinda weird, but we’re doing shit to make each other happy, right?” 

“Right.”

“So who gives a shit if it’s weird. I’ll tell you if it’s weird to me, okay?”

“Okay,” said Arin. “I trust you.”

Holy fuck, that made something in Dan’s chest seize, because… well.

Wow.

Um. 

“Thanks,” said Dan, and he smiled at Arin.

Arin smiled back, a luminous grin to light up a room. 

“This is gonna be great,” said Arin.

“I sure hope so!”

* * *

Dan got a text message on Saturday afternoon, after he’d eaten his breakfast, brushed his teeth, and was about to get in the shower.

It was from Arin, and it was… instructions. 

Hm. 

Um.

They were… thorough, to be sure.

Dan was willing to do that, although his insides were probably going to be a little bit unhappy.

At least he could get himself ready without too much trouble.

He was planning to do something like that to begin with, just not quite as… much as Arin was asking for.

Still, he’d said he’d do whatever Arin asked for, and what was he, if not true to his word?

* * *

Dan answered the door in a kimono and a pair of pajama pants.

Arin was grinning at him, looking comfortable.

He’d dressed up a little nicer than usual - button down shirt, a pair of jeans - and his hair was still damp from his shower.

“Hi,” said Dan, and he cleared his throat.

“Hi,” said Arin, and he leaned in, kissing Dan.

Dan kissed Arin back, right there in the doorway of his house, and anyone walking by would have been able to see the two of them kissing, but that didn’t matter, because he was kissing Arin, and it was… oh, it was sweet.

It was sweet, it was familiar, it was a bit like coming home, except it sent a jolt of arousal through Dan’s whole body. 

Oh god.

“You gonna show me your footstool?”

Arin said it casually, as Dan closed and locked the door.

Dan blushed so hard he was aware of his ears turning red.

“Um,” he said.

“Sorry,” said Arin, and he looked sheepish. “Jumped the gun a bit.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” said Dan. “Just, uh… just go into the kitchen, get yourself a drink. It’ll be there when you get to my living room.”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh yeah,” said Dan, and his voice was rough.

God, he was too turned on for this to be real.

How could he be so damn turned on by this idea?

… fuck, he was a pervert.

He’d done some research into this, at least - all the ways he could do this, the things to minimize the discomfort.

And then he was going into his living room, and he was taking off his kimono, he was taking off his pajama pants, and he was putting them off to the side.

He clenched around the plug in his ass, and he sighed, a long, low sigh. 

He got down on all fours, and he put his hands down, so that he was resting his weight on his arms.

He was close enough to the couch that Arin’s feet could rest on him, without dangling over, and the rug was soft enough that he wouldn’t have to worry about it being too hard on his knees.

He’d told Arin about how long he could stay in this position, and... he’d be able to do this.

They’d do this, it would be great.

The inside of his head was loud, practically echoing, but there was an odd… distance to it.

It was a bit like dissociating, but there wasn’t any panic involved.

Huh.

That was interested.

And then he could hear Arin coming into the living room.

He almost raised his head up to say something… and then didn’t.

No, he was a footstool.

Footstools didn’t talk, didn’t interact, unless they were in Beauty and the Beast.

… and now Dan was biting his lip to keep from laughing, because… well.

How not to laugh at that kinda shit?

But no.

He gave a long, slow exhale, and he kept his head down.

He’d tied his hair back, and the edge of his ponytail was ticklish against the nape of his neck. 

That was interesting. 

It was all interesting. 

So very interesting.

And then Arin was settling down onto the couch, leaning back into it, and his legs were coming up, and there were a pair of feet on Dan’s back.

An actual pair of feet, and it was… it was heavy.

It was heavy, but it was grounding.

Right now, Dan didn’t have to be funny.

He didn’t have to be charming.

He didn’t have to be sexy. 

He was just… a body.

He was a body, providing something that Arin wanted.

He could have easily been replaced by an actual footstool made of wood and fabric, but no, he was here.

He was here, and he was breathing, as Arin shifted around getting comfortable.

Arin was turning the television on, paging through Netflix, and Dan was aware of his cock, hard against his belly, drooling pre down onto the floor.

He should have put a towel down first.

Oh well.

That didn’t matter.

That was a problem for future Dan.

Future Dan wasn’t a footstool, future Dan had to worry about stuff like cleaning rugs.

Dan felt a little sorry for future Dan. 

But present Dan was just… here. 

Here, with a hard, throbbing cock, with his heartbeat in his head, with his ass full of a plug, with his eyes sliding shut.

He wasn’t even getting tired, which was impressive.

All that time at the gym seemed to be helping him with his stamina, which was helpful.

And then Arin was… still shifting position, getting more comfortable, his heels digging into the slightly more delicate bits of Dan’s back.

Dan bit back a grunt, because footstools didn’t complain about that kind of thing, but… ow.

And then Arin’s feet were disappearing, and Dan’s anxiety began to spike.

Was he not doing good enough as a footstool?

Was he beginning to lose... altitude, or whatever it was that footstools had?

Fuck.

He was beginning to shake, he was overthinking, and all the lovely quiet in his head had disappeared completely.

... only to be replaced by nothing but "!!!", when Arin sat down on the floor next to him.

Arin sat on the floor next to him, and he reached around, idly grabbing the base of the plug and twisting it.

Dan's cock twitched, and it began to drool down his belly again.

His heart was beating very fast.

Oh god.

He licked his lips, as Arin kept fiddling with the plug, as if it was some kind of fidget toy.

... the image of a butt plug fidget spinner slipped into Dan's mind, almost as if it was on a banana peel, and he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

But no.

He was a foot stool. 

Or a fidget toy, or whatever.

He was here to entertain Arin, not to start cackling at random.

Okay.

He could do this.

He gave a quiet sigh, and then... the grunted, because the plug was being pulled out of his ass.

Just... pulled out, and he was clenching around nothing, because the plug had been in there for a while, and he was missing it already.

Although did that mean that Arin was going to fuck him?

He'd like that.

He would... very much like that, he needed to be fucked.

He needed to be fucked until his legs stopped working, although if his legs stopped working, he wouldn't make a very good footstool, would he?

... goddamn, but he was chasing his own tail.

Okay.

He just needed to calm down.

He needed to breathe, carefully, he needed to let his own arousal fill him like water in a cup, he needed to... what did he need?

He didn't know what he needed, except he needed more of it, and he needed more of it _now_ \- he needed to feel it. 

He needed to surround himself in sensation until he was drowning in it, until he couldn't hear the screaming of his own anxiety or his doubts of his worries, until he wasn't weighed down by other people's expectations.

And then Arin was... walking away.

Just walking away, and Dan was left standing there.

This couldn't be good for his knees.

Fuck.

His anxiety spiked again, and he was panting, but no, he needed to stay still.

He needed to be quiet.

He wasn't very good at the whole "human furniture" thing, was he?

... and then Arin was back.

Arin was back, and Arin was coming up behind him, Arin was... what was Arin doing?

Dan could hear rustling and unzipping noises - was he taking his dick out?

There was something wet and sticky dragging across Dan's ass, which implied that yes, that was indeed Arin's cock.

Okay.

Dan licked his lips, carefully.

Arin didn't seem to be... doing much.

Usually, when they had sex, it was all a drive to the finish, or a slow, languid torture, an attempt to wring as much pleasure out of each other as possible.

This was just... Arin fiddling.

He held Dan's balls in his hand, squeezing them occasionally.

He rubbed the head of his cock across the cheeks of Dan's ass, spreading his pre-cum along it.

He pressed his cock between Dan's thighs, gave a few thrusts, presumably for the friction.

It was enough to make Dan a little crazy, but it was... weirdly relaxing.

There wasn't any expectation on Dan to do anything.

He didn't have to moan or cum or anything like that, he just had to take it.

He could do that.

He could _happily_ do that, although come to think of it, did it even matter if he was happy?

... no.

No, it didn't.

He was just here as a thing, to give pleasure, to provide comfort, whatever that happened to mean.

As he made his peace with the though, Arin's hands were on his hips, and Arin was... leaning over him.

The head of Arin's cock was sliding into Dan, and it was a long, sweet stretch.

And then it was inside.

Arin's cock was inside of Dan, and Dan clenched around it reflexively, then went still, because... well, he was like a footstool with a built in fleshlight.

He wasn't supposed to move or make any noise.

Okay.

He could do this.

He bit his lip, as the movie kept playing, and Arin began to roll his hips.

It was a slow, leisurely fuck - clearly all about Arin's cock, not at all involving Dan's dick, and that was... that was nice.

Not being expected to _perform_ desirable, just being a thing to be used. 

He closed his eyes, and he let the pleasure of it wash over him, let the sensations fill him and fill him, as his cock began to drool some more down his belly, as his arms began to shake with the force of Arin's thrusts.

Arin just... fucked him.

Just fucked him like a sex toy - Dan had seen Arin use those before, and he almost wished that he was on his back, so he could watch Arin's face.

But no, he was just going to take it.

He let himself be shaken, just a bit, he let Arin's hips slap against his own, as Arin's cock began to swell inside of him, get thicker.

Arin was panting, moaning, and Arin was draping himself over Dan's back, his belly sticky with sweat, as he pulled Dan closer, and then... oh god, Arin was cumming inside of Dan.

It was a long, hard cum too, judging by how hard Arin was jerking his hips, and then he was... sitting back, and he was pulling Dan with him, pulling Dan to him like a rag doll, and Dan would have protested - _who cuddles their footstool like this?_ \- but Arin's hand was on Dan's cock, jerking it expertly.

God, Arin knew all the right buttons to push to make Dan crazy.

And Dan came.

He came across Arin's fingers, and Arin made soothing noises, rocking Dan, nuzzling into Dan's neck. 

"You did such a good job," Arin said. "You did so good. Thank you...."

Dan shuddered, and he relaxed - _really_ relaxed, into his bones - and let himself be held. 

Even if the scene was technically done… well, he was still being used right now.

A different type of use, but still.

He welcomed it. 

Thank fuck for lowered expectations.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
